Summer Lovin'
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Post 2x22: A summer no one plans to forget. Finn and Rachel have spent too long apart and now they are intent on making this the best summer ever.
1. The Rain Falls

"Ugh, great! It's raining!" Tom sighed as he exited the dance studio. "Hey Rachel?! I'm gonna run, see you next week?"

"See you." The petite brunette smiled at her dance partner and tugged her phone out of her bag. She had three messages and she had to grin when she saw that two of them were from Finn.

_Hey baby, miss you, hope you have fun at dance __ Love you x_

_Ok, dying to see you, let me know when you're home, love you x_

She grinned even wider as she read them but frowned when she read the remaining message from her Dad.

_Sorry Princess, can't pick you up, Daddy and I have been called out to NY urgently. Can you stay somewhere this week? If it's Finn's, you stay with Kurt. We love you x_

Great. First week of summer and her fathers were away. It was pouring it down at she had no lift home. Even standing underneath the shelter by the studio, she could feel the specks of rain seeping through her ballet tights.

She could call Finn but she really didn't want to inconvenience him. It was only a few blocks to his house, she could make a few blocks.

Determined, she tugged her light cardigan tighter around her body and headed into the rain.

She was fine for around a block until the rain started to come down heavier and heavier. She felt like she had water everywhere and could feel all her makeup running down her face.

She powered on through, knowing that if she didn't then she'd be stuck in the rain for longer.

But when she got to the street before Finn's, the sky lit up suddenly followed by a roar and Rachel jumped so much in surprise that she fell forwards. Thankfully, she managed to stop her legs hitting the floor and getting holes in her ballet tights but her hands were stinging like hell and sure enough, looking down, there was blood trickling down her palm. Trying to blink back tears from the pain, she rushed the last street but she couldn't help but burst into tears when Finn's house came into view.

He must have seen her out the window or something because the door flung open as she approached and before she knew it she was inside, wrapped tightly in a towel and his arms.

"Rach? What the hell were you thinking? You should have called me!" Finn exclaimed, holding her tightly against his body.

"I – I d-didn't…" She attempted to talk but her teeth were chattering so much that Finn simply placed a finger to her lips and scooped her up so that he was carrying her bridal style.

Every time the house lit up with the lightning, Rachel buried her head in Finn's shoulder and he kissed her hair. This was repeated like a mantra until the couple reached Finn's room.

Once they were inside the room, he placed her down in the middle of his double bed. "I'm gonna help you change now alright?"

"N-n-no n-new c-lothes." Rachel managed to stutter out and Finn leant down to kiss her forehead.

"You left a pair of sweats and a hoodie here last week when you and Kurt had your sleepover." He grinned and tugged the clothes out of where he'd placed them in his drawer.

He then turned back to the shaking girl on his bed and he slowly unwrapped the towel from her frame. He then tugged off her dance sneakers and placed them at the foot of his bed. Next he tugged off her cute little shorts that she'd thrown on over her leotard and also her pathetic excuse for a cardigan. He then very slowly peeled off her black leotard and he had to smile when he realised that there were three little star cut outs down the side of the leotard. He peeled off her ballet tights along with her underwear and reached for her hoodie and sweats but stopped.

He scooped her up again and carried her into his bathroom. It was taking all of his strength to restrain himself with his naked girlfriend in his arms but he knew she needed him right now. He placed his tiny diva in the bathtub and used the shower head to wash her off with hot water.

Once he had finished she grinned up at him and rose slightly to capture his lips with hers.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Much."

He grinned and grabbed another towel for her to use. "Take however long you need baby."

Rachel grinned as Finn left the bathroom and she quickly changed into her hoodie and sweats, smiling when she realised that these were her favourite pair. She then sorted her hand out using the supplies in Finn's bathroom. She pulled her hair out of the neat bun from ballet and wrangled the tangles out before shoving it back up in a messy bun.

Finn's face lit up when she walked out of the bathroom and Rachel grinned as she settled on his lap.

"Okay, promise me something. Next time, you call me."

"Definitely."

"Finn?" Carole's voice travelled through the door and she knocked.

"Come in Mom." Finn replied, Rachel moving off his lap.

"Ah Rachel, you're here. Good. Your dads just called me. Of course you can stay here this week sweetheart." Carole smiled at her son's girlfriend.

"Thank you Mrs Hummel." Rachel grinned and stood to hug the woman.

Finn grinned but felt himself smirk as he realised what his mom had just said. Rachel was staying at their house, all week long.

"Oh, you can wipe that smirk off your face mister. Rachel's fathers have entrusted me and I can assure you that she will be staying with Kurt, in his room." Carole raised her eyebrows at her son.

"But Mom!"

"Of course Mrs Hummel, I would never betray your hospitality." Rachel smiled brightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you sweetie? Call me Carole." The older woman grinned and hugged the young girl again. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, Finn take the poor girl home to get something other than sweatpants."

With that she left and Finn did as he was told.

Yep, summer was going to be great.


	2. Pick Up Your Phone

Finn woke up to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs.

"Kurt! Oh my god!" He heard his girlfriend's voice through her laughter and he had to smile.

He dragged himself out of bed and jumped in the shower, dressing quickly.

His mom gave him an incredulous look when he walked into the kitchen.

"Finn? Are you feeling okay? It's seven o'clock, in the morning." Kurt spoke from his seat at the island.

Rachel giggled from her seat next to him and Finn grinned at her. He sat down next to her and she smiled her million watt smile at him. "Good morning Finn."

"Morning Beautiful." He winked and kissed her quickly, flipping Kurt off as he made his disgust vocal.

"Well, you may as well appreciate her now." The diva spoke once the couple parted and Finn looked confusedly at his girlfriend.

"We're going shopping with the other Glee girls today." Rachel grinned but Finn pouted. "Don't look at me like that, we've had this planned for months. They're all intent on 'maturing my wardrobe'."

Finn frowned. "I like your clothes." He fiddled with the hem on her pretty floral dress.

"Okay, we have to go." Kurt spoke, standing from his seat.

"I'll see you later." Rachel grinned and stood too.

Finn grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him so she was stood in-between his legs. "One last kiss."

He pouted and she laughed, obliging.

"Elle, seriously." Kurt spoke, throwing his hands in the air and causing Rachel to giggle at his dramatizing.

"Kurt, what did you just call her? Her name is Rachel." Finn looked from the girl in his arms to his brother in confusion.

"Yes, I know Finn. But you called dibs on Rach, so I claimed the second half of her name. Plus, she's the only person I know who can belt out the last note in So Much Better." Kurt grinned and he and Rachel did their weird handshake thing.

"I'll see you later Finn." She pecked his lips once more before moving out of his embrace and leaving the house with Kurt.

"Okay Diva." Mercedes turned to Rachel at Lima Mall. "Where do you usually shop?"

"I don't really know, my dads buy most of my clothes."

"Well that explains a lot." Quinn piped up. "Okay Rachel, welcome to Forever 21."

A few hours later, everyone was sat in the food court at the mall and they were all weighed down with bags, Rachel even more so. After Forever 21, they'd hit up all the usual places; Anthropologie, Urban Outfitters, H&M, Old Navy and American Apparel. They'd even spent a while in Victoria's Secret and PINK. After that, they'd scouted the few vintage stores before collapsing across two tables in the food court.

"Well, how's that for a whole new wardrobe Berry?" Santana asked, looking at the mountain of bags surrounding Rachel.

"I know, I may have to ask for an extension on my closet." Rachel replied and they all laughed, digging into their food.

Rachel pulled out her phone but before she could check it, Kurt snatched it out of her hands. "Uh uh, no Finn today. Oh my God, you have sixteen text messages from him."

The girls all burst out laughing and begged Kurt to read them.

"Okay." He made his way through the messages and even Rachel was busting a gut as the texts became more and more desperate.

_Hey baby, hope you're having fun with the girls. Love you x_

_Indulge yourself baby, you need to relax x_

_Can't wait to see what you bought, fashion show later? X_

_Not that kind of fashion show obviously x_

_You know unless you want to? X_

_Okay, it's fine just ignore me x_

_It's not like I'm just sat here waiting for you to answer or anything baby x_

_Okay, sorry Rach, that was mean. I love you x_

_You ok? Been a few hours, call me if you need me x_

_Freaking out here slightly Rach x_

_Okay, Kurt's probably confiscated your phone or some shit like that x_

_Baby __ x_

_I miss you __ x_

_You're so sexy Rach and amazing x_

_I love you x_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you x_

"Okay, text him back before I puke at how sickening the two of you are." Kurt handed Rachel her phone back and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, then I guess you won't mind if I open up yours and Blaine's conversations." Rachel grinned, reaching out for Kurt's phone which he quickly snatched away. "See?"

"Berry, just text the orca so that we can get out of this conversation." Santana injected, her eyes rolling.

_I'm fine Finn, sorry but we've been way too busy for phones. I'm definitely up for a fashion show, except a few things. We did head to VS ;) I love you too x_

"We really need a slumber party soon." Tina grinned, looking around at the girls.

"How about tonight?" Kurt's face lit up. "Rachel's already staying at mine anyway because her dads are out of town."

"Sounds perfect Kurt." Quinn grinned.

"Okay, let's disperse at meet at mine say 8?"

They all agreed and headed their separate ways. As Kurt and Rachel reached Kurt's car, her phone went off.

_It's fine, I just got a little worried __ Sounds fantastic, you little tease ;) Love you more x_

When they pulled up outside the house, Finn came out to help with bags. "Geez Rach, did you buy the whole mall?"

"Almost." Kurt grinned and Rachel laughed.

"Hey Rach." Finn pulled her off to the side once they were settled in the kitchen with the bags stored downstairs in Kurt's room. "I was wondering if maybe once Mom and Burt were asleep tonight, maybe you could sneak into my room. Cause truth be told, I'm going crazy knowing your so close to me."

She grinned and almost melted in his arms. "That would be…"

"No can do." Kurt piped up from his seat at the island. "The slumber party Elle? We literally organised half an hour ago."

"Of course, sorry Kurt." She turned back to Finn. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Seriously, I haven't seen you all day."

"And us Gleeks haven't seen her all week. Anyway, she's all yours for…" He checked his watch. "Five hours."

"Five?" Rachel looked confusedly at the clock. "Kurt we said 8."

"Yes but we need to prepare at that takes at least an hour."

"I'll take it." Finn grinned and winked.

"Come on." Rachel took his hand and led him from the room. She stopped before the entrance to the basement and told him to wait.

When she emerged she was carrying a pink bag with the words VICTORIA'S SECRET printed on the side and it took all Finn had to not throw her over his shoulder and carry her up the stairs.

"I believe a fashion show was promised."


	3. The Annual Hummel Cookout

"Okay, I'll see you later alright?" Finn asked as he pulled up outside the dance studio. "Call me if the times change."

"Finn are you sure? I know that you're planning on hanging out with Noah today and –"

"Rachel! What if it rains again? I don't want you getting sick and we have the cookout tonight. Anyways, you're far more important than video games and Puck."

She smiled brightly and leant over to kiss him. "Okay, I'll text you. I love you."

"I love you too, have a good time." He waited until she entered the studio before starting up his truck and driving away.

He decided against going to Puck's and took Puck's reply of _'You're so whipped man'_ with a smile.

Instead he went home and helped Burt set up for the annual Hummel cookout that was taking place that evening. Most of Burt and Kurt's family were coming down and that meant a lot of kids so Finn and Kurt set about removing all breakable objects from communal rooms.

At around three Finn's phone buzzed and he smiled when it lit up with a text from Rachel.

Rach :_ Hey Finn, going to be a little later than arranged, can you pick me up at four? I love you x_

He checked the time before texting back. _Sure baby, I'll be there in 45. I love you too x_

Kurt grinned at him. "Do you know how much your face lights up when you hear from her?"

"Shut up." Finn blushed but grinned again when she replied.

Rach : _Thanks baby, see you soon x_

Finn didn't realise that Kurt had moved so her could see his phone.

"Baby? Really? You two are sickening."

Finn rolled his eyes and continued with the task for another half an hour.

"Okay, I gotta go pick Rachel up, be back soon." He yelled into the house from the door.

"Alright Finn." Was his mother's reply and he smiled before jumping in his truck.

When he arrived he was slightly early so he pulled out his phone. _Hey baby, I'm outside x_

A few seconds later, his phone lit up and she'd replied. _Okay, still going, come in and watch? X_

Finn grinned and climbed out of his truck, heading into the dance studio.

"Hey Finn." The girl behind the reception smiles and he smiles back.

Shit, what was her name? Alice? No. Alicia? No. Alyssa! That was it!

"Hey Alyssa."

"Rachel's in studio three, they're just finishing up. You can go sit in if you want."

"Sure, thanks Alyssa."

He made his way down the corridor and into the studio with a big three on the door.

There was around ten students in the studio and they were all stood in partners. Finn headed over to where there were a few seats for rides that had arrived early. There was a middle aged woman sat in one so he left a seat between them and sat down.

Turning his head back to the studio, he saw Rachel smile brightly at him and he grinned back. When she looked back towards the mirrors, he looked her up and down with a grin on his face. She looked fantastic in leotards.

"Okay guys 5, 6, 7, 8…" The teacher shouts and after 8 the students start to move. Finn can't help but smile as he watches Rachel spin and leap around the room. She was so amazing.

Once the song finished, the teacher turned back to the group and smiled. "Well done today everyone, I'll see you all next week."

They begin to split and Rachel rushed over to Finn, jumping into his arms, laughing.

"Hey baby, you were so good out there."

"Thank you Finn, I'm just gonna grab my bag." She pecked his cheek and ran off to the other side of the room, picking up her fuchsia pink bag before returning to him. "Okay, you ready to go?"

"Sure." He took her hand and lead her out of the building.

"Miss Rachel! Miss Rachel!"

The couple turned towards the sound and see a little girl of around six running towards them.

"Hey Ellie." Rachel smiled and bent down to embrace the girl when she barrelled into her.

"Look!" The kid exclaimed and slid down into the splits with a great big grin on her face.

"Oh my goodness! Well done Ellie, that's amazing!" Rachel grinned proudly at the little girl and hugged her again. "I'll see you next week."

"See you Miss Rachel." With that the kid ran off again and Rachel stood up, turning back towards Finn.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"This one guy's told me a few times." She grinned and jumped into his truck. Literally, she had to jump.

They soon arrived back at Finn's house and headed inside.

"Hey Diva." Kurt greeted his best friend with a hug.

"Hey, I'm gonna go shower and change."

Around half an hour later, she wandered back downstairs in a denim shirt tucked into a pair of white lace shorts. She'd thrown her hair up into a messy bun and Finn decided that he loved summer.

He told her this she laughed, throwing her head back. "You just like shorts."

"Only on you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, smiling into the kiss.

"Finn!" His mom's voice travelled through the house and the couple pulled apart.

"Yeah Mom?"

A few hours later, there were around fifty people stood in the back garden, scattered around. Some of them were holding drinks, some were laughing, and some were running around.

"So you're the esteemed Rachel Berry?"

Rachel turned around to see that it was an elderly man who had spoken and smiled brightly. "Erm, yes."

"It's lovely to meet you, I'm Donald, Kurt's grandfather. I've heard so much about you between Kurt and Finn." He extended his hand and Rachel shook it blushing.

"It's lovely to meet you too, I think Kurt's mentioned you once or twice."

"Speaking of which, where is my grandson?" Donald asked, looking around the garden.

Rachel panicked, she'd promised Kurt that she'd cover for him while he and Blaine caught up in his room. "You know, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh well, I'll catch him later." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daddy! Who are you interrogating now?" A middle aged woman made her way up to the pair and smiled.

"I'm not interrogating her." Donald defended.

The woman laughed and extended her hand. "I'm Alice, Burt's sister. I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm not family. I'm Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend and Kurt's best friend." Rachel smiled and shook Alice's hand. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere. It must be because you're so tiny." Finn laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Alright Mr I'm Taller than Everybody." Rachel replied, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Alice, Hey Donald." Finn addressed the people standing in front of the couple with a smile.

"Good to see you Finn, your mom was just telling me about how your Glee club went to Nationals this year. That's amazing!" Alice smiled up at the boy.

"Yeah, getting to see New York and perform on a stage there was just amazing, although _someone_ performed on a better stage than the rest of us." He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Hey! It was Kurt's idea." She turned towards the other pair to explain. "Kurt convinced me to sneak into the theatre where Wicked is performed and the janitor very kindly allowed us to sing on the stage."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Alice smiled. "So what songs did you sing? For nationals I mean."

"Actually, we wrote our own." Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Donald asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Rach and I did a duet and then we had a group number." Finn explained.

"You forgot something!" Kurt's unforgettable falsetto voice sounded behind them. "You forgot the kiss that missed, at least that's what the YouTube video is called."

"Wait, there's a video of us kissing on YouTube?" Finn asked his brother.

"Pay attention Finn, yes. Hi Grandpa. Hi Aunt Alice." Kurt smiled, hugging his relatives.

"Hi Kurt, we'd love to hear these songs." Alice looked expectantly at the trio.

"Well, there isn't enough of us for Light Up The World but I'm sure these two wouldn't mind an impromptu performance of Pretending." Kurt smiled and winked at his best friend who he knew wouldn't pass up an opportunity for performance.

"Sure, why not?" Finn grinned.

"Great, I'll grab Blaine and his guitar." Kurt went to rush off but turned back at Rachel's voice.

"Kurt! Don't grab too hard!" She giggled and Finn burst out laughing. The pair only laughed more when Kurt glared at them.

Five minutes later, Donald and Alice had gathered most of the family around in a circle. Finn and Rachel were sat on the ground in the middle and Kurt's three year old cousin, Sienna, who had taken a shine to Rachel, had settled herself in the diva's lap.

Blaine began to strum and Finn smiled at Rachel.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong._

The two kept eye contact as they sang. The people around them grinned at how wrapped up they were in each other.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending_

Kurt started to clap in time and the family all joined in, causing Finn and Rachel to grin.

_How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong,_

Kurt frowned, that wasn't part of the Nationals song, but Finn and Rachel just grinned and continued singing.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be_

Finn stood up and walked the short space over to where Rachel was sat. On her part, she moved little Sienna off her lap and stood up, taking Finn's offered hand.

_Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no ones letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_

They began to circle each other slowly, just like at Nationals but this time they were smiling and their hands were still entwined between them.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
WIll we always, always, always be pretending?_

Kurt joined in to sing the backing vocals so that Finn and Rachel could take the overlap. They finished staring into each other's eyes like they had on that stage.

"Okay, we do not need a repeat of everything." Kurt cut in and Blaine laughed, placing his guitar on the ground.

Rachel giggled, and leant her head on Finn's chest, feeling his arms encircle her waist. "I have the feeling we're going to be apologising a lot."

"I don't know why, I thought it was awesome." Finn smiled and Rachel giggled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" One of Kurt's relatives asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"After that song, Finn decided that was the perfect moment to kiss Rachel for the first time in months. You know, on stage, at a national competition, in front of like 200 people." Kurt explained and rolled his eyes when his female relatives started cooing.

"That's so cute!" 15 year old Sarah, one of Kurt's cousins, exclaimed with a grin on her face.

Finn grinned and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Come on, food's ready."

Sure enough, Burt was gesturing for everyone to make their way over to the barbecue.

A few hours later, everyone had settled down. Those with younger kids had headed home and those who remained scattered across the yard. The four teens settled in a circle on one of the blankets laid out on the grass. Kurt had laid his head down on Blaine's lap whilst Rachel was sat in between Finn's legs, softly stroking his arms which were wrapped around her.

"Hey Finn." The four turned to see a girl around their age stood there. Her peroxide hair had been piled onto the top of her head and her shorts barely covered her butt.

"Oh hey…" Finn stopped as he'd forgotten her name.

"Tia." She looked Rachel up and down with a look of distain. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend." Rachel said with a fake smile on her face.

"Finn, you never told me you had a girlfriend." Tia turned to the teenager.

"It's a new development." Kurt spoke up, eyeing his second cousin.

"Yeah well you know where to find me Finn." She winked and walked away, over sashaying her hips.

"Ugh, Kurt, please tell me you're not related to that?" Rachel wrinkled her nose and Finn laughed, pulling her closer.

"Unfortunately she's my second cousin. See the peroxided middle aged woman standing by the barbecue? That's her mother."

"Oh wow." Blaine stated, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Yep. She's never been married but Dad looked on her Facebook and she had 34 boyfriends in one year."

"Wow, that's impressive." Rachel laughed, turning her head slightly to kiss Finn's neck.

He hummed in approval and kissed the top of her head, before lowering his head to place light kisses on her shoulder.

She soon turned slightly in his arms and curled into his chest, her eyes closing. She hummed slightly in approval as Finn began to run his fingers through her long hair and rub small circles on her knee.

After a few minutes she was fast asleep and Kurt looked up.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked, looking at his best friend.

"Out like a bulb, or whatever it is." Finn replied, smiling down at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept with all the worry gone from her face.

"We should take her inside." Blaine added. "I'm not sure how comfortable this blanket is."

"Good point and I'm tired anyway, I think it's time to call it a night. Come on Finn and bring Sleeping Beauty." Kurt stood up and stretched, before heading for the house.

Finn carefully scooped Rachel into his arms and carried her inside, smiling as she snuggled herself closer to him unconsciously.

He placed her in the spare bed in Kurt's room and kissed her forehead. "Night Rach."

With a smile, he left and headed into his own room.

This was turning out to be the best summer ever.


	4. Slap on the Romance

It had been a week since the cookout and Rachel fathers had returned home the previous day. Kurt had spent the day with her, throwing away almost three quarters of her closet and replacing with the things they had bought on their outing.

Finn woke up to the sound of Rachel's voice. She was singing, no wait, she wasn't singing, well yes she was but it was his ringtone for her. He quickly picked up his phone and answered.

"Hey baby." He smiled and then felt stupid because she couldn't see him.

"Good morning Finn. I have some bad news. I know we planned on spending today together but the dance studio just called me and I need to go in and help with rehearsal. I'm sorry." He could hear the disappointment in her voice and he spoke and he sighed, they were going to make sugar cookies.

"Hey don't worry, it's okay. Tell you what, I'll pick you up from yours at eight." He grinned, he knew just where to take her.

"Okay, what should I wear?"

"I don't know, something pretty." He grinned. "I'll see you at eight Rach."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that they both hung up and Finn got to work, he was going to make this the best date ever.

At around noon, Kurt wandered into his room. "Hey Finn?"

"What's up bro?" The taller of the two replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Rachel's been texting me like crazy, she freaking out over what to wear. Can you tell me what you're planning?" Kurt sat down and looked around at the abundance of photos.

"As long as you don't tell her."

"Promise."

Finn explained his plan to his brother and grinned as Kurt teared up. "Finn that's beautiful and I know the exact outfit."

He left to go text Rachel back and Finn headed downstairs to put the finishing touches to his surprise.

At eight o'clock sharp, Finn pulled into the Berry's front drive, smiling when he saw that Rachel was waiting outside on the porch swing.

"Hey." He smiled once he'd left his truck. When she stood up, Finn couldn't help but stare. Kurt had done an excellent job. She was wearing a strapless white dress that was covered in little pink flowers and attached green leaves. Her hair had been curled and fell down over her chest. She was wearing a pair of white wedges and holding a denim jacket in her hands. "Wow Rach, just wow."

She giggled and jumped into his truck. He smiled and climbed back in, driving back to his house.

"Finn, why are we at your house?" She asked, confused.

"Trust me." He smiled and helped her out before leading her through the gate and into the backyard.

"Oh my God, Finn."

He grinned at her reaction. He had strung fairy lights up in the trees as well as hanging mason jars with tea lights from the branches. Falling from string tied to the trees were over fifty pictures of the two of them. In the middle of the yard was a blanket, on which Finn had set up a picnic complete with scattered flower petals.

She walked over to the pictures and turned one around to face her, her face splitting into a grin when she saw it. It was one of the two of them on the bus on the way back from Regionals sophomore year. Rachel was holding one of his hands in both of her and he was gazing into her eyes with the dopiest grin on his face.

She turned the next one around and laughed. It was taken during Rocky Horror and the pair of them were pulling brain dead faces.

He walked over to the gazebo and pressed play on the iPod dock. Rachel began to tear up as Faithfully played softly throughout the garden. Finn noticed this and rushed over.

"Oh I'm sorry Rach, if you don't like it we can go to Breadstix."

"Shh, I love it Finn. You're so amazing." She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled when they pulled apart and led her over to the blanket, opening the bottle of sparkling cider.

They began to munch their way through the food, Rachel telling Finn about her day at the dance studio and him telling her about Blaine coming over for dinner the day before.

Once they'd finished, Finn produced a tub of chocolate covered strawberries and Rachel grinned when he added, "It's vegan chocolate."

She took one and held it up to his lips. He bit into it and munched before taking her hand and licking the residue chocolate off of her fingers. He then offered her one and she did the same. They continued like this until all the strawberries were gone and they collapsed laughing in each other's arms.

"Well that was the cheesiest thing I think we've ever done." Rachel laughed, burying her head in Finn's shoulder.

"Yep but a little cheese never hurt nobody." He grinned as Rachel burst into laughter again at the ridiculous accent he put on.

Rachel laid down on her back and smiled. "The stars are so beautiful."

Finn laid down too and took her hand, smiling sweetly at the girl lying next to him.

He just couldn't believe that after everything, she still loved him and she still wanted to be with him. Sure she'd made mistakes too but he been an absolute dickhead and she still loved him.

"You're amazing." He spoke as he gazed at her.

A blush covered her cheeks and she smiled sweetly. "Thank you Finn."

"No seriously, I've been so lost for months but then you show up and everything is suddenly clear again."

"I feel the exact same way." She smiled at him and he felt like he could die happy.

"Rachel Berry lost?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well, lost without you." She smiled and leant over, capturing his lips.

Okay no, now he could die happy.


End file.
